


The Shower Seduction

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's borrowing the boys shower once more but Sheldon has different ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauran41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauran41/gifts).



> Written for Trippy41 as an incentive piece. She gave me a prompt from a Ryan Reynold's movie and I ran with it.

_Afternoon sunlight, rich and gold as honey, slid through the slats of the drawn blinds. Penny's eyes fluttered, once, twice before she opened them fully. The hand cupping her breast could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself._

" _Sheldon." She murmured as she rolled over to press their naked chests together. He startled slightly as Penny placed soft, open mouth kisses along his neck and collarbone._

" _Time is it?" His voice was thick and sleepy; Penny's gropes and caresses grew more demanding. She slipped her leg between his. Sheldon's mouth covered hers and their tongues twined in slow languorous tangle. Sheldon pushed her back down onto the bed._

" _I thought you wanted to know the time," Penny got the words out between kisses that ratcheted up in intensity with each passing second._

_He pushed her knees apart and she soon felt the full weight of him so different from earlier today._

**Earlier**

9:15- Take shower

9:35: Exit shower, moisturize

9:40: Make bed; get dressed (including hair)

10:00: Grab keys and exit apartment and arrive at work on time

Penny eyed her schedule once more. If she could execute this, then she could reward herself with that pair of red stilettos they were holding for her at the mall. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants across the hall, Penny had adopted a Sheldon-like schedule, mapping out her days and activities from the major to the mundane (she had to admit, he was on to something with the scheduled bowel movements). It amazed her how her days flowed smoothly; chores were completed; the milk never went bad. Her apartment was clean! (Okay, that may be overstating it but there were no clothes on the floor and she actually could see the top of the coffee table.)

Today was the big test. Despite everything, she still hadn't managed to conquer her getting ready for work routine.

"Until today," she said firmly to her reflection in the mirror. The shower curtain slid back with the satisfying reverberation of metal shower rings. Penny gave her adhesive ducks a nod then turned on the tap.

Nothing.

She looked up at her shower head. Not so much as a drip. She leaned her head against the cool tile. There were no rumblings behind the wall.

"Temporary setback," she muttered, turning off the tap and waiting a few minutes - a form of shower rebooting. She still had four minutes before she actually had to be in the shower. Penny grabbed the knob firmly and twisted it to the right.

Dry as a witch's tit.

**Afternoon**

He entered her smoothly. The setting sun picked out deep glints of red in his hair. Sheldon ran his hand down her leg only to rest her knee on his shoulder. Penny dug her heel into the center of his back and Sheldon gripped the headboard with his left hand.

"So…so deep," Penny groaned as his thrusts ground their hips together and the bed made a new hairline crack in the wall.

**Earlier**

Penny wasted no time. That was the point of planning out her day, wasn't it? She snatched her shampoo and conditioner from the ledge. Any necessary shaving had been done last night so her razor stayed behind. She tightened her robe, plucked the boys' emergency key out of the bowl by the door and skipped across the hall.

She knew the apartment would be empty. Sheldon and Leonard had left for work hours ago. She also knew there would be water in their shower as the building manager was terrified of Sheldon. He was convinced Sheldon was some kind of serial killer who hid all his bodies in the broken elevator. Penny had gleaned this tidbit after he had seen her talking with Sheldon at the mailboxes. Penny was pretty sure the building manager's thoughts were pure projection - the man had a wandering eye. If that doesn't say deranged killer, what does? The point was 4A never had so much as a squeaky door hinge, so whatever was causing the glitch in her pipes had probably already been dealt with across the hall. Penny let herself in and skipped down to the bathroom. She half expected Sheldon and Leonard to walk back into the apartment sans pants like the first time she used their shower. She'd only lost about five minutes of time; she could still execute her plan.

The Periodic table shower curtain was still in place as were the Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker shampoo and conditioner set. Where do they find these things? She mused. Steaming water pulsed out of the shower. Penny ducked her head under the spray then flipped open her bottle of Jon Frieda Go Blonder shampoo. Funds were tight and her roots suffered for it.

**Prevening**

Sheldon's fingers curled into the roots of her hair. His lips traveled down to the hollow of her shoulder and then Penny felt teeth.

"Oh God!" She gasped, "That's it. That's it."

Sheldon bit harder, his tongue flicking over the love bite she knew would take more than a few days to heal. He pressed forward and her leg on his shoulder changed the angle.

"Penny," his voice rumbled against her neck. Penny's hands slid down his sweat-slicked shoulders. She drew her nails up from the small of his back. Sheldon threw his head back and moaned a mixture of pleasure and pain. He drove into her, fixing her with a heavy-lidded gaze of blue.

"Come for me," she whispered against his lips.

"Not yet."

**Earlier**

Sheldon stormed into his apartment. Wolowitz was a dead man. As soon as he cleaned himself up, Sheldon was going to go straight back to the university and murder that Oompa-loompa of science. Leonard had driven him home with all the windows open and then sped off, barely giving Sheldon enough time to get out of the car. Sheldon flung open a cabinet to grab the bottle of tomato juice he kept on hand. How the dickens did Howard manage to get a skunk in his office anyway?

He yanked his Batman shirt over his head - ruined - following it with the lime green long-sleeved undershirt. Both shirts were dropped on the floor. Sheldon loosened his belt and stepped out of his brown plaid pants. Meemaw had sent those as a birthday gift - they were one of his favorite pairs (not too tight in the crotch). Sheldon frowned at the puddle of clothing on the floor. Every piece would have to be disposed of once he rid himself of eau de mephitis although, now that he had divested himself of his garments, the smell wasn't as noxious. Of course, Sheldon had hours of scrubbing to go before he was back to his normal pristine condition. He wasn't even close. Not yet.

**Prevening**

It was one of her best moves. Sheldon was flipped onto his back with out a single hitch in the rhythm of their bodies.

"Fascina..." His words died in his throat as Penny moved in semi-circles around him. His fingers dug into her hips; Penny arched her back. Suddenly, Sheldon bolted upright, wrapping his arms fully around her waist. Penny ran her hands under her breasts and Sheldon's mouth ghosted over them before he reached up to pull her mouth down to his again.

"I want more," he growled. His mouth was hot, open and demanding. Penny whimpered as his teeth scraped along her tongue. She straightened her legs out, filling herself completely with him. She gave herself over to the kisses. Sheldon's lips were smooth and she found herself nipping at his full lower lip again and again until the tempo of his hips increased, and she could tell he was about to cry out.

**Earlier**

A small cry of alarm barely escaped Penny's lips when she heard the bathroom door slam open. She immediately turned off the shower and prayed that it was Leonard, home because he inadvertently consumed some dairy. She peeked around the shower curtain and instantly got a most unexpected eyeful.

"Sheldon!" Penny shrieked more surprised at finding him naked than home unexpectedly. She always figured Sheldon showered with his clothes on.

"Penny!" He matched her in pitch and tone then he reached frantically for the shower curtain.

Penny pulled it closer to her but Sheldon had snagged a handful and was trying desperately to cover his exposed penis with it. They both began shouting at each other.

'What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"What am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is unconscionable!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Stop staring at me!"

"I'm not staring at you!"

Sheldon pulled at the curtain; it slipped down to expose Penny's breasts but he didn't notice since he was trying to wrap the curtain around himself.

"Sheldon!" Penny hitched the shower curtain only slightly higher, "Sheldon! I have a solution."

He glared at her, chest heaving from exertion, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment and anger. Despite his apparent outrage, Penny noticed how his eyes trailed from the damp hair clinging to her neck then across her collar bone before dropping down to skim the top swell of her chest. She swallowed. Her cheeks were flushed.

"You climb into the shower while I climb out and we'll keep the curtain between us, okay?"

Clearly, Sheldon was beyond mortified since he did not argue with her or question her random presence in his bathroom. He gave a curt nod; she took a deep breath.

"One. Two. Three!" Gingerly, they moved, rotating opposite each other. It almost worked until Penny's eyes fell on more of Sheldon than she ever expected to see. She just couldn't help it.

"I guess that old adage about a man's hands is true," she let out a wicked laugh

Sheldon's roar of indignation was followed by a vicious tug on the curtain. Penny, who had still been holding a portion of it, lost her footing. Sheldon lunged for her, lest she bang her head on the sink. They landed in a tangled, naked heap on the wet floor while the shower curtain dangled from the rod unscathed.

**Prevening**

Penny's hair curtained the right side of her face as she leaned forward to kiss Sheldon. Her hands slid between them and she tweaked each of his nipples. His hips, losing their rhythm, bucked wildly in response.

"Good Lord, Penny…this is so…" He wouldn't stop kissing her to let the thoughts form. His hand reached up to cover one of hers. Penny rocked harder in his lap. Sweat increased the friction between them as Sheldon cursed with pleasure. Penny felt her orgasm building as the most debased words in the English language slipped from the lips of a man who couldn't order a beverage without using words of multiple syllables and meanings.

"Sheldon," her breath was ragged, "oh…oh…fuck!"

His tongue filled her mouth again. She moaned as she felt a small pulse twinge inside her. Sheldon placed their joined hands over his raging heart.

**Earlier**

"Stop moving!"

"My arm is pinned."

"I can't get my leg out."

"Watch where you put that knee!"

Penny couldn't get purchase on the wet floor. Each time she tried, her feet splayed out from under her, causing her to do an inadvertent bump and grind with the physicist on top of her. Sheldon wasn't helping matters either. He loomed over her. His right arm was wedged beneath Penny and he kept putting his feet in the same puddle as she with the same results. Except, Penny noted, his left hand cradled her head.

"You're holding my head," she said softly.

"Of course I am," Sheldon snapped, "a blow to the back of the head could result in a serious injury- one whose full effects may not present until much later."

"Blow to the head, " Penny sniggered then rearranged her face in a serious expression when Sheldon's lip curled at her. "I meant," she placed a hand on his shoulder, absently stroking a small mole there, "you're still holding my head." She freed her leg and Sheldon landed right between her thighs. His entire body stiffened at the contact. Penny arched an eyebrow at him.

"My apologies," Sheldon turned seventeen shades of crimson, "basic physiology gets the better of all of us at times."

Penny simply moved her other leg in response. Sheldon's eyes closed briefly as the tip of his penis traced the line of Penny's center. Her hips twitched and her breath caught.

'Penny, I think it is imperative that I move," Sheldon licked his lips nervously. His eyes fell on the pulse beating in her throat. He traced it with an elegant index finger - his touch as light as a butterfly and the most erotic thing she'd ever felt.

"Penny?" His voice was a low octave in his chest. He was so close; she could see the ring of gray encircling his pupils.

"Bedroom?" She breathed.

"Bedroom," he agreed.

They burst through the door at the same time. Penny flung herself horizontally across Sheldon's perfectly made bed. The coverlet rumpled beneath her. The pillows bounced to the floor when Sheldon joined her there. The mattress creaked as he rolled on top of her. Penny parted her legs. The need was frantic in both of them. She guided him into her. Sheldon gripped her shoulders; his hips pistoning immediately while she arched into him.

"Sweeet Sufferin' Jesus!" He gasped when Penny raised her legs and hooked them around his waist to clench her muscles around him. Sheldon took her ear between his teeth; Penny purred with pleasure.

"Harder, Sheldon. Harder."

He complied instantly and Penny met him thrust for thrust.

"Oh God. Oh Sheldon, this is …this is…" The words were punctuated by moans but whether they were hers or his, Penny couldn't tell, "Sheldon, I think I'm…"

"Not now, Penny," Sheldon managed.

"I'm falling off the bed!" She placed her hands over her head, bracing herself with the floor. Her lower half remained joined to Sheldon on the bed. He pulled her hips into him, maintaining the brutal rhythm. Penny' stomach quivered.

"Amazing. You feel so amazing," Sheldon gasped. "All these pulses. The heat. The wet. It's like…"

"Don't you dare say big bang," Penny warned before her eyes rolled under her lids. The angle and Sheldon being so out of control was bringing her to the edge of a powerful orgasm.

"Penny. Penny. Penny," he heaved her back up to clasp her to his chest. They came together, sealing it with a blistering kiss.

The first one they ever shared.

**Prevening**

Sheldon held her face in his hands. His lips parted as he kissed her again and again. Penny tugged at the hair that barely curled at the nape of his neck. Her experiment in schedules was a shambles - she never even managed to get dressed today let alone make it to work!

Fin.


End file.
